


Kicks

by supergirrl



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Nux Lives, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirrl/pseuds/supergirrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nux can't wait to feel their baby move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kicks

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fluffy little Nuxable drabble, featuring pregnant!Capable and doting father!Nux. Enjoy!!!

“I can’t wait to feel it!”

Capable smiled at Nux as he climbed onto their bed, careful not to jostle her. Today was the first time she’d felt their sprog move, something he’d been waiting for ever since she realized she was pregnant. Eagerly he placed both hands on her very pregnant belly, waiting expectantly. After a moment, he looked at her, crestfallen. “Why can’t I feel anything?”

She laughed at his impatience, “It doesn’t happen all the time! But you’ll feel the baby move soon enough, don’t worry about it. My sisters all felt it today, and Furiosa too. It’s probably just resting now. ”

He still looked disappointed, so she grabbed his arm and pulled him up to her, kissing him long and sweet. As the kiss deepened, he moved over her, supporting his weight with his hands to avoid crushing her belly.

Suddenly, Capable gasped at the fluttering sensation in her abdomen. He recoiled instantly, clearly afraid that he had hurt her, but then he saw the grin on her face.

“Is it happening? Now?”

She nodded, and he excitedly pressed the side of his head to her belly. When he felt the movement within, his face filled with awe. “Glory be, Capable, that’s our baby.”

Affection for him flooded her, and she reached out to stroke his face. “In less than two hundred days it’ll be here.”

Nux pushed up the fabric of her shirt and began to kiss her belly, murmuring to their sprog how badly it was wanted, how its parents and aunts couldn’t wait to meet it, and that it was already loved so much. He spoke about her too, telling their baby about its mother, saying that she was the most smart and kind and brave person in the world, not to mention the most beautiful, how she had saved him, made him whole.  He said he hadn’t thought he could love anyone else like he loved her, but he knew now that he loved it just as much.

Capable felt the child beneath her heart move in response to its father’s voice, and she was so full of joy she couldn’t speak.


End file.
